


Sealed With a Kiss

by sstwins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling Charming writes Apple White a letter. Apple White's world is flipped upside down.~Story is placed a week after Dragon Games!~





	1. Darling Writes a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes

_Dear Apple White,_

Darling paused, tapping the quill against her lips. It had only been a week since the Evil Queen tried to take over the school, and everything was back to normal. Ever After High was back on the ground. The Evil Queen was back in her mirror prison. And Apple and Darling were… friends? Maybe? Darling didn’t know what to call it.

They weren’t lovers, that was for sure, because Apple didn’t know that anything was different. Darling hadn’t told her about the kiss yet. Maybe because she didn’t know how to do it. Maybe because she was scared.

Scared to tell Apple in case she didn’t feel the same way. Scared because if Apple rejected her, Darling wasn’t sure what she’d do. She’d pined after Apple for so long, secretly, ever since Nursery Rhyme school, especially every time Daring and Apple shared a secret, Destiny-worthy hug. She’d been resigned to her fate, not being Apple’s Princess Charming but maybe a knight, at least. But it had been a week now, and Darling had _kissed her_ , and Darling knew that if she didn’t tell Apple about what happened, someone else would.

So, dear Apple White.

_I realize that you don’t know what happened that day in the forest. And maybe I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t know what to say._

_Daring didn’t wake you. He tried but it didn’t work. And no one knew what to do, you were lying there, maybe dead and I-_

Why was the truth so hard to write? Why did it make her hands shake when she tried to put it down on paper, why did it make her face flush? It was over. It already happened.

_I kissed you, Apple, and you woke up. I don’t know what it means, but you woke up._

_I just thought you should know._

_Darling Charming_

The envelope was sealed, the letter written. Sealed with a kiss. Before she could lose her nerve, Darling Charming crept into Apple White’s room. Dropped the letter onto Apple White’s desk.

Then, all that was left to do was wait.


	2. Apple Reads a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple White receives a letter from Darling Charming. Her world is changed.

When she walked into her dorm room that afternoon, tired from a long day of studying in the library, a white envelope on her desk caught Apple White’s eye. Wandering over, she picked it up and examined it. Her name was written on the front in pretty gold calligraphy… too pretty to be Raven’s handwriting. And she knew it wasn’t Briar’s or Ashlynn’s from the multiple letters she and the girls sent each other over the holidays.

It was very mysterious. Apple flipped it over to reveal a delicate red wax seal. Oh! It belonged to the Charming family. She’d seen the crest on suits of armor in their house when she’d visited. Though she doubted that the letter was from Daring or Dexter. It was too pretty. Too feminine.

It must be from Darling, though why she would write Apple a letter, Apple didn’t know. The two weren’t too terribly close. Apple brought the letter to her bed and sat amongst the fluffy gold sheets. She pulled a letter opener from her drawer and carefully broke the seal, nesting back against her pillows. Drawing out the carefully folded paper, Apple unfurled it and began to read.

Ah, yes, _that day in the forest_. Apple had been wondering about how she’d woken up. She’d assumed Daring, but the poor thing got very fidgety whenever she brought it up. Probably just nerves. Apple picked up the letter and read on. And on. Her eyes widened. Once she’d finished, she let the letter fall onto her gold comforter.

Not Daring. Not Daring at all, but _Darling_? She was a Charming, yes, but Apple hardly knew her outside of Princessology class. Raising a delicate hand to her mouth, Apple brushed her lips. Darling?

All her life, she’d been tied to Daring. It had been destiny. Fate. Set in stone. Raven would poison her, Daring would wake her, then they’d get married. But Raven hadn’t poisoned her. And Daring hadn’t woken her. Everything in the world seemed upside down, and Apple White was confused and, admittedly, the slightest bit frightened.

She wanted to hide under her sheets and ignore it. Pretend like she didn’t know. But Queens didn’t hide under their bed when there was an upset. And one thing was for certain… Apple needed to know more about Darling Charming.

So, she sat up. Walked to her desk. And wrote out a letter.

_Dear Darling,_

_Can we talk?_

_Sincerely,_

_Apple White_

She got up and walked to Darling’s room. Slipped the letter under her door.

Then, all that was left to do was wait.


	3. Darling and Apple Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling and Apple meet in Apple White’s room to discuss the past and the future.

Apple wanted to talk to her. Apple wanted to talk to her! Darling clutched the letter to her chest. She’d grabbed it seconds after the princess had pushed it under her door, running her fingers across the red calligraphed ‘Darling Charming’ painstakingly written on the front. This was much more than she’d ever expected. To be honest, she hadn’t really expected any reply at all, much less one later that same day.

Could she go now? Go to Apple’s room? Clearly Apple would be there, but Darling didn’t want to look too forward. She’d always been taught to be a proper lady, and that would mean waiting an hour at least. But already, she found herself pulling on her boots, fixing her hair in the mirror, checking her lipstick, and walking out into the hallway, letter still clutched in her hand. Outside of Apple’s door, though, Darling paused, her hand raised to knock.

What would she say to her? What _could_ she say? Apple’s letter, while beautiful, had been very brief. It didn’t give any clues about if the future queen was happy, or angry, or sad. What if she was crying? What if Darling had single handedly ruined her destiny?

Darling almost turned around. Went back to her room, waited for the proper hour, or more, because she was afraid. But she forced herself to remember that she was the White Knight too, not just little Darling Charming, and that if she could be brave in a suit of armor, she could be brave now. Darling knocked quickly on the door, then turned the knob and entered.

“Oh! Darling!” Apple White stood up quickly from her chair, dragging a hand across her eyes. “I didn’t expect you to come so soon.”

Darling’s cheeks heated with shame. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” She stepped back, but Apple crossed to her and caught her hand.

“No, it’s okay. I was just surprised, that’s all.” Apple looked down and, suddenly realizing that she was holding Darling’s hand, released it, as if she was touching a hot stove. “Umm, well, Raven’s not here, so you can sit in her chair.” Apple walked to a setup in the corner with two seats facing each other, one golden and plush, the other spindly and black. Darling seriously wondered who had chosen the decor. She sat down carefully, slightly afraid that the chair would stab her.

“You wanted to talk?” she asked, providing the lead-in for Apple, who had settled across from her.

“Yes, well, now I’m not even sure what I wanted to say. You already said it all in your letter.” Apple looked down at the floor. Her eyelids fluttered over her bright blue eyes. Darling fidgeted in her seat.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just, well… have you always…” Apple was struggling. “I hate to say it, but I’ve never really considered you as-”

“It’s okay, Apple.” Darling stepped in to spare her. “Yes, I have. Always. But I didn’t think it would ever turn into anything.”

“Oh. Well, no, of course not, because Daring and I-” This time, Apple stopped herself. She glanced up, catching Darling’s eye. There was a moment of silence. Then, Apple caught her breath. “I suppose… if the kiss worked… well, that’s destiny, isn’t it?”

Destiny? It was such a powerful word. A word that always whipped through Darling and left her speechless. She chose her words carefully. “A lot of people… aren’t following that anymore.”

“I know.” Apple bit a ruby red lip, nibbling at the lipstick. “It’s just… it’s hard because I don’t know you, Darling. Not as well as I should.”

Weighing the consequences and deciding that it was worth it, Darling reached over and daintily lifted Apple’s hand, pulling it towards her. She gently brushed the skin, eliciting a soft gasp from the princess. “That doesn’t mean that we couldn’t start now. If you want to, that is.”

Now Apple was the one who was blushing bright red. She left her hand in Darling’s for a long time, much longer than if she was going to say no. Their fingers started to curl around each other’s in perfect harmony. But then Apple stood and released Darling’s grip. “You should go. Just for now. I need some time.”

“Of course.” Darling stood hastily, her hand falling to her side. She curtseyed for the queen. Walked to the door. And left with Apple standing in the middle of the room, hand tingling, face blushing.

Later that night, Darling received another letter.

_Dear Darling,_

_I’ve decided that I’m willing to try._

_Sincerely,_

_Apple White_


	4. Darling and Apple in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling and Apple have what could be considered to be their first date.

Did studying in the library count as a date? Darling wasn’t really sure what to call it. It wasn’t like Apple had said, “Hey, Darling, let’s go on a date to the library”. She’d asked Darling if she wanted to study Princessology with her. But she’d sent Darling that letter last night, saying that she was willing to try, and Darling didn’t know if that meant that they were dating or if Apple still wasn’t sure… everything was just so complicated and it was making Darling all flustered. She normally never got worked up like this, but she’d only been waiting in the library for ten minutes and she was already second guessing everything.

Maybe Apple wasn’t even going to show up. She’d said that she would be in the library at 3:00, and she hadn’t arrived yet. To be fair, Darling had gotten there a little early, but Apple was always early too. She never arrived on time, because being on time was being late, and it was 2:59 now.

And truthfully, maybe the whole thing was a terrible plan anyway. Darling was terrible at Princessology. She wouldn’t be able to help Apple even if the princess did show up.

While Darling was caught in indecision, a body gracefully slid into the chair across from her. “Darling!” a familiar voice chirped. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Darling startled and gazed up into Apple White’s soft, enchanting face. She regained some semblance of composure a moment later, remembering the necessity of saying something. “Oh yes, of course! I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to study. With you.”

“I brought a few books,” Apple said as she put some thick tomes down onto the table, “about horseback riding and proper dancing. I thought that we could look these over for the upcoming exams.”

“Sure,” Darling blurted, sounding way too over-hasty. She quickly toned it down. “That would be lovely. I do need to work on my sidesaddle.” She was quite certain that Apple had seen the way that she always slipped when trying to ride a horse like that. She was much better sitting astride the horse, but the White Queen had said that was very unladylike.

“Good. Then we’ll start with the riding book and go from there.” Apple pulled a golden book of at least 1000 pages towards herself, flipping it open to the middle section. “Would you like for me to read some of this aloud to you? It shouldn’t take too long. I’d give you your own copy, but I could only find the one book in the whole library.”

“That would be great. I’d lov-” Darling cut herself off. She didn’t know if Apple would be comfortable with her saying ‘love’ around her yet, even if it was in a casual context. “I’d… really appreciate that.”

Apple coughed slightly, then she started to read. She kept her face very close to the book, something that Darling picked up on but quickly forgot due to Apple’s fluid, soothing voice. “Chapter twenty-two: riding sidesaddle. Sidesaddle is a method of riding aside a horse and is used by ladies. In order to ride sidesaddle, a woman must have excellent balance and posture. Her hips and shoulders must be center on the horse, with her entire upper body facing forwards. Her feet, however…”

Darling listened as attentively as she possibly could as Apple read on… and on… and on. She had such a relaxing voice, and Darling couldn’t help it as she felt her eyes slowly begin to drop. She quickly forced herself back up each time she started to doze off, but the finer details of riding sidesaddle were completely lost on her.

“…And that’s the end of the chapter! What did you think?” A satisfied smile on her face, Apple flipped the book shut.

“It was… great! I learned a lot. Thank you, Apple, that will definitely help me on my test.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, we could read something else, or…” Apple trailed off, looking behind Darling’s head at the giant clock that hung from the wall. She stood up with a jolt. “Goodness, would you look at the time? We’ve been here for over an hour! I’m so sorry, Darling, I would love to study more, but I have a student council meeting starting in five minutes!”

Sure enough, it was 4:10. Darling didn’t know where the time had gone. “Of course. Duty calls.”

Apple grabbed her books off the table and dashed off, giving Darling a little wave and smile before she left. Darling sank down in her chair.

She still didn’t know quite what that had been. The whole experience had seemed rather like a whirlwind. But maybe it was time for her to take some charge over the situation. After all, if she wanted some clarity, she could always plan something herself.

That night, Darling slipped a letter under Apple’s door.

_Dear Apple,_

_Will you meet me in the dance studio tomorrow at 12:00?_

_Sincerely,_

_Darling Charming_


	5. Apple and Darling Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple and Darling waltz together. Both of them are flustered by confusing feelings.

Apple did have to admit to some hesitancies as she walked towards the dance studio. She’d really appreciated the invitation, but from what she’d seen in Princessology class, Darling really wasn’t a great dancer. That was one of the subjects she’d been hoping to cover in their study session the other day. If Darling really was such an integral part of her destiny, Apple felt some responsibility over her, and she wasn’t about to let her fail Princessology class.

She’d reached the studio’s door by now, so Apple headed inside. The place was quiet, much more so than on a usual day. There were usually dancers darting in and out, but today the place was silent. Apple would almost call it eerie, but maybe peaceful was a better word. She didn’t think it would be possible for a lovely place like this to be creepy even if it _was_ deserted.

Or maybe it wasn’t. Apple’s ears had picked up on something, the faintest sound of music. Turning towards it, Apple let the noise guide her down hallways and corridors until she arrived at a wide open doorway. A girl was dancing inside.

An old fashioned record player blared out a classic waltz. With her eyes closed, Darling Charming was whirling about the room, her hands held up in place even though she held no partner. Apple almost called out to her to say hello, but stopped. She didn’t want to ruin such a beautiful scene. She’d never seen Darling behaving so gracefully. She looked like, well, like a princess. It was spellbinding. So Apple stayed in the doorway, soaking in the girl dancing before her, until the record slowly rolled to a stop, and Darling’s eyes opened. The expression of serenity was still soft on her face until she looked up and saw Apple. Then she froze, looking like a deer caught in carriage lights.

“Apple,” the girl stuttered, “you’re early.”

“Just a little.” As if tied to her words, bells started chiming out twelve o’clock. Apple White slowly stepped into the room. “I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

Now Darling was blushing a light red. “I’ve been practicing. I’m just not good with the, umm, partners. That the White Queen picks out for us. I don’t know where to put my hands.” Darling gestured in the air vaguely, and Apple suddenly realized that she had been dancing the male part, her hands placed lower, as if they would be wrapped around someone’s waist.

“Oh,” Apple said unintentionally, her inner realization coming into the outer world. She hurriedly added, “Well, it looked very nice. What you were just doing.”

“Thank you.” Darling had crossed over to the record player now, her fingers light against the needle. Apple continued speaking to spare her from the anxious expression that was weighing on her face.

“And you asked me here to…”

“Dance. Not for long or anything, I just thought that, umm, that maybe it might be nice to…” Darling’s words slowly petered to a halt as Apple took a step towards her. The future queen extended a hand.

“It would be an honor. I do so dearly love the waltz.”

Darling breathed a sigh of almost imperceptible relief before reaching her fingers forward and taking Apple’s hand. She dropped the needle onto the record, then stepped forwards, standing startlingly close. Apple felt her heartbeat skip as Darling wrapped an arm around her waist. This felt so strange. Not wrong, so to say, but just so different. Apple didn’t have time to reflect on the situation though, because Darling was beginning to step, and she had to join in.

At first, the dance was clumsy. Darling seemed flustered, and Apple couldn’t get the feeling of Darling’s hand on her hip out of her mind. Eventually, though, as the track continued to play, they eased into a rhythm. A smooth step count, a one two three, one two three, one two three. And Apple did have to admit that Darling was a good waltz partner. She knew just where to step, how much pressure to put against Apple’s back, just the proper way to spin her around. Which made sense, Apple supposed, because she’d had experience dancing both parts.

As the record started to wind down, divulging into feedback, their dance slowed. Without any movements to focus on, Apple was able to re-realize just how close she was to Darling. The other princess was slightly taller than she was, but not nearly so much as the boys Apple had waltzed with, which meant that faces were almost right up against each other’s. Apple could intimately see each detail on Darling:  the smooth curl of Darling’s lashes, her lightly applied blush, her pink glossy lips. And her eyes, of course, her deep blue eyes that were also looking at Apple, scrutinizing her in the same way.

Apple forced herself to unlatch herself from Darling’s arms, step back. Otherwise, she was afraid that she might do something rash and impulsive, or maybe Darling would, something that was too quick considering the circumstances. “I need to go. I have so much to do, I’m sorry Darling, maybe we can dance another time.” Apple backed her way towards the door.

“Oh, of course. No rush.” Darling was blushing again, more than just the powder that she had placed on her cheeks. Apple waved a goodbye before rushing out and down the hallway.

Only once she got back to the school did she allow herself to pause and think. She didn’t know what was going on between her and Darling. It was so hard to understand. Her feelings were all confused, and she hardly knew what she was doing anymore. Maybe she could clear things up in a letter.

_Dear Darling,_

_I just wanted to be honest with you. I’ve never been with anyone and I’m not sure I’m prepared for that now. I always planned to wait until destiny. Daring can attest to that._

_But I’m worried that my destiny has already happened. So I’m not sure where that leaves us._

_Maybe we can talk about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Apple White_


End file.
